Czarna magia
by Zireael07
Summary: I own nothing! AU, post-DH; Severus próbuje wskrzesić Lily...
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

_Maj 2000_

Severus potarł dłonią czoło. Oderwał wzrok od księgi, którą studiował. Sięgnął po szklankę i wypił jej zawartośćą duszkiem. Normalnie Zazwyczaj stronił od alkoholu – nie miał zamiaru stać się kopią swojego ojca – ale to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Tych ksiąg czasem nie dawało się po prostu zrozumieć.

Pstryknął włącznikiem światła, ponieważ zrobiło się już ciemno, i wrócił do czytania. Wiedział, że to czarna magia – żadna nowość dla niego. Zetknął się z nią wystarczająco dużowiele razy, kiedy był wśród śmierciożerców. Teraz, po wojnie, nie tknąłby jej metrowym kijem, ale mogło w niej tkwić rozwiązanie jego problemu.

Snape zagłębił się więc w czarnomagiczne księgi. Studiował inkantacje dawno zapomnianych zaklęć i takich, na których użycie wykorzystanie niewielu się ważyło. Użycie jednego z nich było niewielką ceną za spełnienie jego marzeń.

Było niewielką ceną za ujrzenie Lily jeszcze raz. Przywrócenie jej do życia. Nie… wolał o tym myśleć jak o obudzeniu jej ze snu. Spała przez dziewiętnaście lat, niczym księżniczka z mugolskiej bajki. Nadszedł czas, by się obudziła. On ją obudzi.

* * *

><p>Pewnej krótkiej majowej nocy Severus znalazł się na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka. To nie było miejsce dla jego Lily… czemu spała między umarłymi? Obok Jamesa Pottera? Pocieszyła go myśl, że Potter nie żyje – nie będzie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Miał jej ubrania – całą jej ich szafę znalazł nietkniętą w jej domu.<p>

Snape szedł pewnie pomiędzy grobami. Znał drogę na pamięć. Nie odważył się zapalić światła. Oczywiście, różdżka nie była jego – stracił swoją tamtego dnia, kiedy Voldemort nasłał na niego Nagini…

Wreszcie stanął przed grobem, którego szukał. Jego Lily tu czekała… w słabym świetle księżyca mógł dostrzec jej nazwisko na grobie. Uśmiechnął się.

- Diffindo – wyszeptał, ściskając pożyczoną różdżkę.

Grobowiec Potterów… Jamesa Pottera… pękł na pół. Niczym Tak jak dwa lata temu marmurowy grób Albusa, kiedy dwa lata temu Voldemort szukał Czarnej Różdżki. Czarodziej machnął różdżką po raz kolejny i ziemia usypała się w zgrabny kopczyk z boku. Mógł dojrzeć dwie trumny. W jednej spoczywał Potter, w drugiej spała jego Lily…

Uchylił wieko jednej z nich. Kilka kostek i garść prochu. Oparł czoło o brzeg trumny, zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko, co pozostało z dziewczyny, którą znał. Wtedy jego uwagę przyciągnęły inicjały wyryte na wieku. „J.P."

Czym prędzej zatrzasnął trumnę i opuścił ją znów do grobu. Dobrze mu tak! Ostrożnie otworzył wieko drugiej. Nieco więcej kości. Szczupłych, delikatnych… niczym ona w młodości. Ostrożnie zawinął je w zielony płaszcz Lily.

Wziął ją ostrożnie na ręce. Potem będzie się zastanawiać, kto transmutował… przemienił ją w tę stertę kości. Kilka machnięć różdżką i grób Jamesa Pottera wyglądał tak, jak godzinę wcześniej.

Został tylko jeden mały szczegół. Skoro Lily nigdy nie umarła, nigdy tu nie spoczywała. Snape pomyślał zaklęcie i nazwisko Lily, razem z datami, zniknęło z grobowca…

Severus ostrożnie ułożył Lily na łóżku, które dla niej przygotował. Była taka drobna, taka krucha, taka delikatna. Wypowiedział jedno z zapomnianych zaklęć i patrzył z fascynacją, jak pojawiają się brakujące kości, a potem ścięgna, mięśnie i skóra.

Następne jego słowo przywróciło jej włosy i oczy. Wyglądała, jakby spała… z otwartymi oczami. Snape nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że zna jej ciało lepiej, niż jej tak zwany mąż. Wreszcie przymknął odrobinę jej powieki… wyglądała teraz tak naturalnie, tak niewinnie.

Mężczyzna przeczesał palcami jej rude włosy. Były takie, jak pamiętał. Lily była taka piękna… zdawała się tylko odrobinę starsza niż wtedy, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni… dziewiętnaście lat temu.

Była całkiem naga. Ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby nie uczynić jej swoją, żeby jej nie wziąć. Zatrzymała go świadomość, że ona śpi. Może, kiedy się obudzi…

Severus powoli, metodycznie ubrał Lily w jej własne ubranie – które odświeżył paroma czarami – od bielizny poczynając, na dżinsach i koszuli kończąc. Następnie usiadł z powrotem na krześle, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby ją obudzić. Co jakiś czas zerkał na jej uśpioną postać.

Cdn.

A/N: Betowane przez nieocenioną **Nyks**. Czekam na komentarze. Krótkość rozdziału to zabieg celowy - niedługo powinien być Rozdział 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Dwa dni później pracę Harry'ego Pottera – młodego aurora – przerwało nagłe stukanie do drzwi. Ron Weasley, który niedawno zaczął szkolenie, westchnął i ruszył do drzwi. Na widok człowieka, który stał na progu, wyrwało mu się przekleństwo.

- Ja już stąd idę, szefie, tylko wpadłem na chwilę…

- Zostań, Weasley. Czy Potter tu jest? – spytał Gawain Robards.

Harry odłożył papiery, które właśnie przeglądał.

- Jestem, szefie. O co chodzi?

Gawain potarł dłonią twarz, po czym usiadł na wolnym krześle. Chrząknął kilka razy, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Obawiam się, że nie mam dobrych wieści. I nie chodzi tu o twoją żonę ani chrześniaka – dodał szybko, podnosząc dłoń, kiedy Harry zaczął wstawać z krzesła. – Nie wiem, jak to inaczej powiedzieć, więc powiem krótko… Grobowiec twoich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka został zbezczeszczony.

Ron otworzył usta, a potem rzucił się podtrzymać szwagra. Młody auror potrząsał głową, jakby próbując uporządkować myśli.

- Psiakrew! Co się stało? – zawołał Ron.

- Ktoś włamał się do grobu Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Trumna Lily została otwarta, a jej ciało zniknęło. Usunięto też jej imię i nazwisko z płyty nagrobnej.

- Kto mógł to zrobić?

- Nie mam pojęcia! – warknął sfrustrowany Robards. – To zakrawa na czyste szaleństwo! Normalnie przydzieliłbym do tego paru aurorów, ale wciąż brakuje nam ludzi. Myślę, że wy dwaj jesteście najodpowiedniejszymi osobami do tego zadania. – szef aurorów ruszył do wyjścia, ale zawahał się w drzwiach. – Potter? Masz pojęcie, kto mógł to zrobić?

Harry potrząsnął słabo głową.

- Przykro mi, Potter – rzucił Robards i wyszedł.

Ron zmiął czystą kartkę w kulkę i cisnął nią w zamykające się drzwi.

- Może ktoś, kto nie cierpiał twoich rodziców? – rzucił niby od niechcenia.

- Kto? – jego szwagier podniósł głowę i wbił w niego spojrzenie. – Wszyscy, którzy znali dobrze moich rodziców, nie żyją. Mógłbym jeszcze zrozumieć, gdyby chodziło o Jamesa – za młodu pewnie narobił sobie sporo wrogów.

- No tak, a twoją mamę wszyscy uważają za bohaterkę. Niemal świętą… Hej, a może komuś odbiło na jej punkcie? No wiesz, chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie?

Młody auror wstał z krzesła i sięgnął po swój płaszcz.

- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia – rzucił przez ramię, zanim się zdeportował.

Harry Potter westchnął zniechęcony. Zdążył już odwiedzić cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka – i przekonać się na własne oczy, że Robards mówił prawdę – a także przejrzeć stare albumy w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanęła w nich jego żona, Ginny. Ściągnęła swoją szatę Harpii z Holyhead i szybko ruszyła w jego stronę, aby go uściskać.

- Och, Harry, właśnie się dowiedziałam… tak mi przykro. Czy ktoś z was się tym zajmuje? – powiedziała cicho.

- Robards zwalił tę robotę na Rona i mnie – mruknął ponuro.

- No cóż, może wam będzie łatwiej znaleźć winnego niż komuś, kto znał ich tylko z opowieści o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. Wszystkie gazety już o tym trąbią, ale nikt nie ma pojęcia, kto mógł to zrobić.

- Ja też nie – powiedział ze złością chłopak, stukając palcami o blat stołu.

Ginny postukała palcem o brodę w zamyśleniu, jednocześnie szykując jedzenie.

- A może to ktoś, kto był blisko związany z twoją matką? Jakaś przyjaciółka?

- Nic mi o takiej nie wiadomo… ale wiesz, to jest myśl! Poszukam…

- A może… - Ginny zawahała się nagle. – Wiesz, twoja mama była młoda i piękna. Czy nie miała… innych adoratorów poza twoim ojcem?

Harry już chciał odpowiedzieć „nie", ale w tym momencie przypomniał mu się Snape. Przyjaciel Lily z dzieciństwa, nieszczęśliwie w niej zakochany…

- Gin, jesteś geniuszem! Tak, był ktoś taki… - mężczyzna urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie pewien fakt. – Tyle, że on nie żyje…

- Jesteś pewien?

- Widziałem, jak umiera… wykrwawił się na śmierć…

Pani Potter zmarszczyła brwi. Te słowa przywodziły jej na myśl tylko jednego człowieka.

- Snape? Profesor Snape?

Harry skinął lekko głową.

- Wiesz, że wszystko, co zrobił, było dla niej? Dla mojej matki…?

Cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Betowała Nyks. Przepraszam za takie opóźnienie, nawał roboty na studiach...

Severus podniósł wzrok znad zapisków, które studiował, by przyjrzeć się lepiej nieruchomej postaci Lily. Każdą chwilę poświęcał próbom odnalezienia sposobu na jej obudzenie. Jak na razie udało mu się – sam nie wiedział, czy kilka godzin temu, czy też kilka dni temu – przywrócić prawidłowe funkcjonowanie jej ciała. Kobieta oddychała teraz normalnie i trawiła to, czym ją karmił.

Snape westchnął. Zostało to, co najtrudniejsze – przywrócić jej zmysły, a potem ją obudzić. Kolejne zaklęcie wymagało od niego dokładnych oględzin jej ciała – najdrobniejszy błąd mógł pozbawić ją wzroku, słuchu albo dotyku. Nie, Lily musiała być nienaruszona, taka, jaką pamiętał.

Mężczyzna ukląkł przy jej łóżku, a następnie zaczął ją powoli rozbierać. Manualnie – starał się bowiem używać jak najmniej magii. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, jak mogłaby ona wpłynąć na Lily, a poza tym nie chciał ryzykować, że zainteresują się nim aurorzy. Wystarczy, że wcześniej musiał używać zaklęć... Wyobrażał sobie, że nie aurorzy nie podeszliby oni do tego problemu tak jak on.

Wydawało mu się, że Lily zadrżała, kiedy zdejmował jej bieliznę. Na drugi rzut oka jednak było jasne, że uległ złudzeniu… albo uwierzył w swoje pobożne życzenia. Przesunął palcami po jej czaszce, zbadał nozdrza, uszy i jamę ustną, a potem jej delikatne dłonie.

Ona była taka piękna… przeczesał swoimi długimi palcami jej rude włosy, przesunął dłonią po jej policzku, a potem niżej, po smukłej szyi. Przyglądał się przez chwilę jej nagiemu ciału. Wreszcie uległ pokusie. Dotknął jej piersi, przesuwał palcami po jej sutkach. Przemieścił dłoń niżej, na jej gładki brzuch – aż trudno było uwierzyć, że kiedyś rodziła. Delikatnie rozchylił jej uda i musnął ich wewnętrzną stronę.

Kiedy tak jej dotykał, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jej skóra Lily może być tak delikatna, tak miękka, tak… jedwabista. Włożył dłoń między jej nogi i pieścił ją przez długą chwilę. Przez moment sądził, że Lily zareaguje, że się obudzi – ale się mylił. Kobieta nawet nie drgnęła.

Wsuwał właśnie palec między jej wargi, kiedy dotarło do niego, co robi. Cofnął rękę jak oparzony. Zaklął. Odwrócił się. Przecież ona śpi, co ty wyprawiasz? – pomyślał. Zaraz jednak odezwał się drugi głos – a co, jeśli Lily nigdy się nie obudzi?…

Pospiesznie przykrył ją narzutą i wyszedł z pokoju. Pomyślał, że zaraz oszaleje, a poza tym, że potrzebny mu zimny prysznic i mocny Eliksir Spokoju. Nigdy więcej alkoholu. Przecież jest dorosłym mężczyzną, a nie nastolatkiem, który podgląda i obmacuje dziewczyny!

* * *

><p>Severus karmił właśnie Lily po raz kolejny, kiedy zdało mu się, że reaguje ona na jego dotyk. Czyżby niedawno rzucone zaklęcie podziałało? Przełykała normalnie – nie musiał masować jej gardła. Czuł się trochę śmiesznie – jakby karmił dziecko, a nie ukochaną kobietę.<p>

Snape dobrze pamiętał, co Lily lubiła jeść, a czego nie cierpiała, i nie przygotowywał nic z tej drugiej kategorii. Kiedy skończył ją karmić, zobaczył, jak na jej wargach pojawia się lekki uśmiech. Czyżby śniła? A może wrócił jej zmysł smaku?

Westchnął. Nie przywykł do niepewności i niewiedzy. Każdy jego eliksir musiał być idealny, a jego wiedza na temat jego warzenia doskonała. Teraz jego uwagę zajmowało coś znacznie cenniejszego, a on uświadamiał sobie, jak mało wie.

Błądził po omacku – nikomu wcześniej nie udało się przywrócić zmarłych do życia. A już na pewno nie kogoś, kto nie żył od prawie dwudziestu lat. Zaklął. Na samą myśl, że kiedyś ją stracił, że ona kiedyś umarła… Nie, ona tylko spała. To co innego. Ona się obudzi, a wtedy on spali wszystkie czarnomagiczne grimuary.

Wyobraził sobie twarz Lily, kiedy ona otworzy oczy i go rozpozna. Wyobraził sobie, że odwzajemni jego uczucia. Jakby poniewczasie przypomniał sobie o Potterze – o chłopcu, za którego zginęła i który zawdzięczał jej życie. Może mógłby go przedstawić matce – cokolwiek, byle uczynić ją szczęśliwą.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Harry Potter przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co zasugerowała Ginny. Może Snape jednak przeżył? A może to jakaś nieznana mu przyjaciółka jego matki? Czy Molly i jego matka się znały? A Alice, biedna matka Neville'a? Ron – a dokładniej Hermiona – zasugerował, by poszukał odpowiedzi w starych rocznikach Hogwartu…  
>- Wejść – nakazał głos z wyraźnym szkockim akcentem.<br>Młody auror nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Na pozór nic tu się nie zmieniło. Portrety na ścianach wisiały tak, jak wtedy, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni – dwa lata temu, zaraz po tym, jak pokonał Voldemorta.  
>- Dzień dobry, pani prof- pani dyrektor…<br>McGonagall machnęła ręką, ignorując jego przejęzyczenie. Harry usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Zobaczył w oczach swojej nauczycielki smutek.  
>- Tak mi przykro, panie Potter. Słyszałam, co się stało. Pańska matka – Lily – panna Evans… była jedną z moich ulubionych uczennic.<br>- Przeklęte gazety – mruknął Potter pod nosem. – Szef chce, żebym to wyjaśnił… Czy moja matka miała w szkole jakichś wrogów?  
>- Panna Evans była bardzo lubiana w Gryffindorze. Najprędzej za jej wrogów mogłabym uznać pańskiego ojca i jego przyjaciół… takie młodzieńcze wygłupy, dokuczanie, przezywanie. Nie wyobrażam sobie jednak, żeby ktoś mógł aż tak jej nienawidzić… A może to śmierciożercy?<br>- Pardon? Ach, tak. Raczej mało prawdopodobne. Gdyby chcieli, mieli aż nadto okazji przez te wszystkie lata. Musiał to być ktoś, kto nie mógł… tego… zrobić wcześniej. Czy Lily miała jakieś bardzo bliskie przyjaciółki? Pomyślałem, że może ktoś, kto był z nią bardzo związany… może chciał ją przenieść w inne miejsce…  
>- Albo nie może się pogodzić z jej śmiercią – dodała trzeźwo McGonagall. – Pańska matka przyjaźniła się z Dorcas Meadowes i Alice… Alice Longbottom.<br>- Och. – Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ten trop donikąd nie prowadził . Dorcas nie żyła, a Alice od lat była zamknięta w Św. Mungu.  
>- Czy bierze pan pod uwagę również mężczyzn, panie Potter?<br>Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Nic nie możemy na razie wykluczyć.<br>- Pierwszą osobą, która przychodzi mi do głowy, jest Severus. Profesor Snape dla ciebie. Pamiętam, że byli bardzo zaprzyjaźnieni. Nie wiem, co się stało, że zerwali kontakty. Może poszło o pańskiego ojca… Severus zawsze go nienawidził.  
>- Tyle, że profesor nie żyje… Może mógłbym porozmawiać z jego portretem?<br>- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, panie Potter. – Zanim Potter otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, Minerwa wskazała dłonią ścianę. – Jak pan widzi, portret profesora Snape'a nie pojawił się. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby tak się stało. Może uznano, że Severus nie był dyrektorem?  
>Harry zaklął cicho – McGonagall rzuciła mu surowe spojrzenie.<br>- Ktoś jeszcze? – kiedy dyrektorka potrząsnęła głową, młody auror potarł twarz, sfrustrowany. – Pięknie. Czy… czy moja matka miała jakichś adoratorów poza moim ojcem?  
>Minerwa podniosła brwi – nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.<br>- Oczywiście. Panna Evans była bardzo popularna, ale też… powiedzmy… stawiała chłopakom dość spore wymagania. Jednak obawiam się, że to również ślepy trop. Żaden z tamtych chłopaków już nie żyje…  
>- Pamięta pani może nazwiska?<br>- Tylko dwa. Pański ojciec… i Severus.  
>- Profesor Snape?<br>- W rzeczy samej. Zawsze podejrzewałam, że między nim a Lily było coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń. Horacy myśli podobnie. Nie mogę jednak mieć pewności. Wiem tylko, że Severus bardzo przeżył jej śmierć.  
>Harry potarł twarz.<br>- Czyli najprędzej podejrzewałaby pani profesora Snape'a?  
>- Tak – Minerwa McGonagall skinęła głową.<br>Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi gabinetu. Po chwili te się otworzyły i stanął w nich Ron Weasley.  
>- Dzień dobry, pani pro- eee… dyrektor. Harry, musimy już iść. Szef znów coś chce. Czego się dowiedziałeś?<br>- Profesor McGonagall podejrzewa profesora Snape'a. Jego portretu tu nie ma, nic więcej się nie dowiemy. Szkoda.  
>- Czy Snape zostawił coś po sobie? Mógłbyś załatwić zgodę szefa na przeszukanie jego kwater następnym razem…<br>- Kwatery Severusa zajął Horacy. Dopilnowałam, żeby wszystko, co zostało po Severusie, zostało spakowane i zabezpieczone. Jeśli biuro aurorów sobie tego zażyczy, będą mogli panowie uzyskać dostęp do tych rzeczy.  
>Młodzi aurorzy popatrzyli po sobie.<br>- Spróbujemy to załatwić. Dziękuję za rozmowę, pani dyrektor.  
>Ron tylko szurnął nogami, a potem obaj opuścili gabinet.<p>

Cdn.

A/N: Betowane przez kochaną Nyks. Następne rozdziały prawie gotowe. Czekam na komentarze.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Minęło kilka tygodni. Severus zniszczył w tym czasie wszystkie butelki z alkoholem, jakie były w mieszkaniu. Nie życzył sobie powtórki. Musiał nauczyć się kontrolować. Jakiś czas temu rzucił zaklęcie, które miało ją obudzić. Niedługo potem udało mu się znaleźć nową różdżkę, zniszczył więc starą – żeby aurorzy nie mogli go powiązać z tamtym czarem. Tyle, że zaklęcie budzące Lily najwyraźniej działało bardzo powoli albo też z dużym opóźnieniem.

Snape przeglądał właśnie biblioteczkę. Zastanawiał się, które książki zachować, a których się pozbyć – ponieważ są niebezpieczne, stare lub pełne czarnej magii. Wtedy to usłyszał. Najpierw myślał, że śni albo ma halucynacje.

Jej głos. Głos, którego nie słyszał od tylu lat. Zapomniał, jaki on był piękny. Był dla niego najsłodszą muzyką. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że Lily krzyczy. Krzyczy jak ktoś śmiertelnie przerażony.

- James! Harry!… Harry!…

Ocknął się z chwilowego bezruchu i pobiegł do jej pokoju. Lily siedziała na łóżku, szukając dłonią różdżki, rozglądając się desperacko na wszystkie strony. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy go dostrzegła.

- Gdzie moje dziecko? Gdzie jest mój Harry?

Chłonął wzrokiem jej twarz, oczy, usta, jej rozwiane włosy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, kogo wołała. Pottera. Oraz swoje dziecko.

- Twój syn jest bezpieczny, Lily – poinformował ją Severus, walcząc z uśmiechem, który chciał pojawić się na jego twarzy.

- Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie V- Voldemort? – wymówiła imię przyciszonym głosem, jakby się bała.

- Jesteś w moim domu. Jesteś bezpieczna. Voldemorta już nie ma. – Tym razem naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

- Nie ma? – popatrzyła na niego jak na szaleńca.

- Voldemort nie żyje. Twój syn go pokonał.

- To niemożliwe! Przed chwilą on- on – głos Lily się załamał. – James nie żyje…

Mistrz Eliksirów jęknął cicho. Ona przejmowała się Jamesem? Powinna była go powitać, ucieszyć się. Zaraz. Powiedziała „przed chwilą"?

- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz, Lily?

Kobieta rozpłakała się.

– Voldemort – on każe mi się odsunąć. Chce zabić moje dziecko. Słyuszę, jak rzuca Avada Kedavra…

Severus zaklął.

– To już przeszłość, Lily. Spałaś przez długi czas. Uratowałaś chłopca. Jesteś bezpieczna. Wojna się skończyła.

Lily przycisnęła do siebie mocniej koc i wbiła w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- Czy ja cię znam? Mówisz tak, jakbyśmy się znali…

Snape wciągnął głośno powietrze. Lily go nie poznała! Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że ona pamięta go takim, jakim był w Hogwarcie. Miał teraz trzydzieści dziewięć lat, nie siedemnaście…

- To ja, Severus. Po prostu jestem starszy…

Gdy tylko usłyszał, co powiedział, zganił się w myślach. Co za idiotyzm! Tylko przy niej mówił takie głupoty…

- Sev! – Lily odrzuciła koc i przywarła do niego, płacząc histerycznie. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że cała drżała. – Kiedy powiedziałeś- że spałam przez długi czas- myślałam- że nie żyjesz – James nie żyje – wyglądasz – jakby minęło kilka lat.

- Lily, uspokój się. Twój syn żyje. Ty i ja żyjemy. Nic nam nie grozi. Po prostu minęło kilka lat, to wszystko. Przynieść ci Eliksir Spokoju? Przywołałbym go, ale to mugolska okolica…

Kobieta chlipnęła i skinęła głową. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Lily układała koc z powrotem na łóżku, ocierając dłonią łzy. Jej ramiona wciąż drżały. Przyjęła eliksir z wdzięcznością.

- Kto się mną zajmował, kiedy spałam? – zapytała już spokojniejszym głosem.

Ja – powiedział Severus.

- To mój pokój? Moje ubrania – podeszła do szafy – Przygotowałeś to co lubię – zerknęła na tacę przy łóżku.

- Wszystko dla ciebie…

- Myślałam, że- że stałeś się jednym z nich.

- Byłem szpiegiem – powiedział krótko.

Kobieta skinęła głową. Snape usiadł obok niej na łóżku i rozkoszował się faktem, że ma ją obok siebie – oddychającą, ruszającą się, rozmawiającą.

- Severus?

- Tak? – uśmiechnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia.

- Dziękuję – zawahała się na chwilę. – Powiesz mi, co się działo przez ten czas, kiedy spałam? Skoro wojna się skończyła… Kto zginął?

Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę układał w głowie informacje, które może jej przekazać w całości; te, które powinien zataić częściowo i te, które powinien zataić całkowicie.

- Alice Longbottom i jej mąż są w szpitalu Św. Munga – Bella. Ich synem zajmuje się babka, Augusta jej chyba było? Bellatrix nie żyje, dostała to, na co zasłużyła. Wszyscy Huncwoci są martwi. Black zginął jakiś czas temu z ręki Belli. Lupin zginął pod koniec wojny, razem z żoną. Nie sądzę, byś znała Nimfadorę Tonks, córkę Andromedy. Ich syn jest pod opieką babki. Dorcas od dłuższego czasu nie żyje… śmierciożercy. – Severus przełknął ślinę. – Albus również nie żyje, potężna klątwa. Avery, Mulciber i pozostali są martwi. Lucjusz Malfoy i jego żona, Narcyza Black, pamiętasz? – mają się nie najgorzej. Nie wiem, co się działo z innymi… Mary McDonald, na przykład.

Lily przycisnęła dłonie do skroni i pochyliła głowę.

- Tak wiele się zdarzyło. Nie do wiary. Sev, głowa mnie boli. Mogę wyjść na dwór?

- Spałaś tak długo. Zaraz ci przyniosę coś na ból głowy. Na dwór lepiej nie wychodź. Minęło kilka lat. Mieszkam gdzie indziej, zgubisz się. Poza tym zwróciłabyś uwagę ludzi, pojawiając się znikąd po takim czasie.

Cdn.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Harry Potter i jego szwagier, Ron Weasley, stali przed drzwiami do kwater, które niegdyś zajmował Severus Snape. Kiedy otworzył im Horacy Slughorn, młody auror machnął mu przed oczami nakazem podpisanym przez Robardsa.  
>- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Już. To taka okropna sprawa. Gdyby tylko Severus żył, wszystko by się wyjaśniło. On tak dobrze znał pannę Evans…<br>- Gdzie są rzeczy profesora Snape'a?  
>Slughorn wskazał zamknięte drzwi po przeciwnej stronie holu.<br>- Ja już pójdę. Gdyby mógł pan przekazać żonie pozdrowienia… Pańska żona jest niezwykle utalentowana, pozwolę sobie powiedzieć…  
>Ron skrzywił się, kiedy Slughorn wyszedł. Jak zwykle, nauczyciel eliksirów nie zwrócił na niego nawet najmniejszej uwagi.<br>- Alohomora – mruknął Harry, a następnie wyciągnął na zewnątrz zawartość schowka.  
>Ziemski dobytek Severusa Snape'a upchnięto do kilku starych, wytartych kufrów, zabezpieczonych zaklęciami zamykającymi i ochronnymi. Samo ich rozmontowanie zajęło aurorom pół godziny. Harry sięgnął po jeden kufer, Ron po drugi.<br>Wewnątrz znajdowały się ubrania Snape'a – w przeważającej większości czarne, ale kilka również w zieleni Slytherinu – oraz parę drobiazgów. Szalik Slytherinu z czasów szkolnych profesora. Jakieś kawałki pergaminu. Złoto-czerwony szalik. Złoto-czerwony. Harry zacisnął na nim palce. Zawinięto w niego ramkę ze starym zdjęciem i lok włosów, które wciąż zachowały oryginalny, rudy kolor.  
>Młody auror podniósł szalik do twarzy, wyobrażając sobie matkę – Lily Evans – w kolorach Gryffindoru. Lok włosów bez wątpienia również należał do niej.<br>- Ej, przecież to szalik Gryffindoru! Co on tu robi?  
>- Spostrzegawczy jak zawsze. Ten szalik należał do mojej matki. Snape zachował też lok jej włosów i zdjęcie z nią. Zobacz. „Lily i Sev, 1972". Byli na drugim roku w Hogwarcie.<br>- Wiesz, myślę, że jemu odbiło na punkcie twojej mamy. W tym kufrze jest jakaś mugolska książka z dedykacją „Dla Seva – Lily", parę listów od niego do niej albo na odwrót. A, jeszcze strasznie stara książka do eliksirów z popisanymi marginesami i jakieś inne notatki o eliksirach.  
>Harry zajrzał do kufra, o którym mówił Ron. Jego przyjaciel miał rację.<br>- Drobiazgi z czasów szkolnych, związane albo z eliksirami, albo z Lily… - myślał na głos Harry. – Nic z czasów późniejszych?  
>- Nie. Najwyraźniej dobrze pilnował swoich sekretów… Hej, co to?<br>Harry zaczął grzebać w kufrze, w samym rogu. Coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Wyciągnął stamtąd kawałek zwykłego papieru zapisany długopisem, charakterystycznym pismem Snape'a.  
>- To niemożliwe! – wyrwało mu się. Pokazał kartkę Ronowi.<p>

_30 maja 1998_

_Toma Riddle'a już nie ma. Lily- Lily czekała na to tyle czasu. „Śpiąca Królewna". Moja śpiąca królewna. Czy pocałunek ją obudzi?_

- Co za bzdury – skrzywił się Ron, ale Harry go nie słuchał.  
>Sięgnął do kufra po książkę od Lily. Tak jak się spodziewał, był to zbiór baśni. Wystawała z niego zakładka. Otworzył więc książkę na zaznaczonej stronie. „Śpiąca Królewna". Zaklął.<br>- O co chodzi, Harry?  
>- To mugolska opowieść o księżniczce, która została zaczarowana i zapadła w długi sen. Obudził ją dopiero książę, pocałunkiem. Snape nawiązuje do tego w tej kartce. Musiał czytać tę baśń wiele razy, zobacz, jakie wytarte rogi.<br>- Trzydziesty maja, 1998 – Ron zwrócił uwagę na datę. – Skoro Snape przeżył bitwę, to pewnie wciąż żyje. To nie jest pergamin. O ile pamiętam, jego różdżka została zniszczona. Myślisz, że jest gdzieś w świecie mugoli?  
>- To jest myśl! Snape i Lily wychowywali się wśród mugoli. Snape jest półkrwi. Pewnie umie sobie poradzić…<p>

Cdn.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Lily siedziała przy stole w salonie i niechętnie grzebała widelcem w talerzu. Nie chodziło o brak apetytu – tego miała aż nadto. Ale nie cierpiała siedzieć w domu, a Severus wciąż jej nie pozwalał wychodzić na dwór. Usłyszała kroki – to on usiadł naprzeciwko.  
>- Musisz jeść, Lily. Nie po to cię obudziłem, żebyś teraz gasła w oczach.<br>Kobieta posłała mu słaby uśmiech. Oczy Severusa rozjaśniły się, zanim pochylił się nad talerzem. Zapadła cisza. Kiedy skończyli jeść, mężczyzna zapytał:  
>- Czy czegoś ci nie potrzeba, Lily?<br>Znowu to pytanie. Zastanawiało ją, jak to możliwe, by jej imię brzmiało tak miękko. James nigdy tak nie mówił, Sev zawsze. Nie po raz pierwszy zaczęła się zastanawiać, czemu tak naprawdę on ją obudził.  
>- Pytałeś tyle razy. Już ci odpowiedziałam. Ale… dziękuję.<br>Severus skrzywił się, ale wygiął wargi w lekkim uśmiechu, kiedy usłyszał podziękowanie. Lily wstała od stołu, szurając krzesłem. Wyszła do holu. Słyszał jej kroki. Pozbierał naczynia i zabierał się za ich zmywanie, kiedy usłyszał łomot. Odstawił to, co trzymał w rękach i pobiegł do holu.  
>Kobieta klęczała na podłodze, biała jak prześcieradło – przeraził się, że zaraz zemdleje. Rozluźnił jej palce zaciśnięte na kołnierzyku i sam go rozpiął. Lily odetchnęła trochę głębiej. Zaniósł ją do salonu i otworzył okno.<br>- Sev, który jest dzisiaj?  
>- Dziesiąty czerwca – powiedział, zastanawiając się, skąd takie pytanie.<br>Wtedy sobie przypomniał – w holu wisiał jedyny kalendarz w mieszkaniu. Lily musiała zobaczyć datę roczną…  
>- Który mamy rok? – zapytała słabym głosem, potwierdzając jego podejrzenia.<br>Milczał. Nie chciał jej odpowiadać. Lily powtórzyła pytanie nieco ostrzejszym głosem.  
>- Dwutysięczny – powiedział wreszcie.<br>Kobieta ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
>- Ostatni rok, który pamiętam, to 1981! Sev, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że spałam przez dziewiętnaście lat? Że mój mały Harry ma dwadzieścia lat? Że straciłam całe jego dzieciństwo? – Lily wybuchnęła płaczem.<br>- Nie chciałem cię denerwować – powiedział Severus po dłuższej chwili, nieporadnie poklepując ją po plecach.  
>Lily usiadła z trudem, patrząc na niego oczami pełnymi łez.<br>- Nic dz-dziwnego, że wyglądasz inaczej… m-masz trzydzieści dziewięć lat, Sev! – wykrztusiła.  
>Snape nie odpowiedział w pierwszej chwili.<br>- Wyglądasz na mniej. Dałbym ci dwadzieścia pięć, najwyżej trzydzieści. – uśmiechnął się. – Nie jestem za stary? – zażartował.

Severus obserwował śpiącą Lily. Był dumny z tego, jak szybko pogodziła się z upływem czasu, jak szybko przystosowała się do nowej sytuacji. Spała teraz tak spokojnie. Wcześniej dręczyły ją koszmary – z Voldemortem, Potterem seniorem, Glizdogonem w rolach głównych. Musiał jej przygotować eliksir bezsennego snu.  
>Kusiło go, żeby podejść do jej łóżka, żeby dotknąć jej rudych włosów rozsypanych na poduszce albo jej policzka. Powstrzymało go wspomnienie tego, co zrobił kilka tygodni temu. Na samą myśl o tym, że Lily mogłaby być jego, podniecił się.<br>Pobiegł do łazienki, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że trzasnęły za nim drzwi. Zerwał z siebie ubranie najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Klęknął pod prysznicem i zaczął się pieścić, a przed oczami miał jej rude włosy i gładką skórę. Jęknął głośno.  
>Snape nie zauważył nawet, że nie zamknął drzwi dokładnie. Dopiero co obudzona Lily stanęła w drzwiach łazienki. W półmroku widziała sylwetkę Severusa – klęczącego pod prysznicem plecami do niej. Czyżby zrobił sobie krzywdę? A może padł ze zmęczenia po tym, jak znowu siedział w jej pokoju przez większość nocy? Usłyszała słaby jęk.<br>Niepokój przeważył, ruszyła w jego stronę. Była tak blisko, że niemal mogłaby go dotknąć. Widziała mięśnie jego pochylonych pleców i jego długie czarne włosy. Podpierał się jedną ręką, ale nigdzie nie widziała drugiej. Przesunęła się trochę w bok, gotowa wyciągnąć go siłą spod prysznica.  
>Wtedy zobaczyła, co on robi. Jej policzki oblał rumieniec. Nie była dziewicą i zdawała sobie sprawę, jak z pożądaniem radzą sobie samotni mężczyźni. Tacy, jak Severus… Cofnęła się, gotowa wyjść, i wtedy to usłyszała.<br>- Lily…  
>Znała ten ton głosu. Zobaczyła, jak Sev odrzuca głowę do tyłu.<br>Uciekła, czując, jak wali jej serce. Ledwie przystosowała się do jednej zmiany w swojej sytuacji, czekała ją kolejna. Jak miała na niego rano spojrzeć, wiedząc, jak bardzo Severus jej pragnął? Czy to dlatego ją obudził? Zawsze traktowała go jak przyjaciela – od jak dawna Sev widział w niej kobietę? Czy to dlatego nienawidził Jamesa, że był zazdrosny?  
>Przewróciła się na drugi bok i próbowała zasnąć. Będzie myśleć rano. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy nie zamknąć drzwi na klucz, ale w końcu tego nie zrobiła. Ufała Severusowi.<p>

Severus siedział przy stole i czytał gazetę. Od kilku dni Lily zachowywała się trochę… dziwnie. Niby normalnie, ale on ją dobrze znał. Coś ją martwiło, ale nie chciała mu powiedzieć, co. Kiedy raz ją przycisnął, oblała się rumieńcem. Czyżby tęskniła za mężczyzną? Poruszył się nerwowo na krześle – niech to diabli. Czy nie może o niej myśleć, nie wyobrażając sobie, jak wyglądałaby w łóżku?  
>Zobaczył Lily. Usiadła przy stole naprzeciw niego, w nocnej koszuli. Wyglądała, jakby nie spała dobrze. Zaczęła dziobać widelcem w jedzeniu, które dla niej naszykował.<br>- Sev? … Czy przez ten czas widziałeś mojego syna?  
>Chrząknął w odpowiedzi, usiłując się pozbyć natrętnych obrazów w swojej wyobraźni i przestawić myśli na inne tory. Przy niej nigdy nie mógł się skupić.<br>- Jak on wygląda teraz? Mój Harry? – kobieta najwyraźniej uznała to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
>- Jak Potter w jego wieku. Ma twoje oczy.<br>- Nie możesz mi powiedzieć nic więcej?  
>Westchnął, odłożył łyżkę.<br>- Ma twoje oczy, a twarz i nos Pottera. A także te jego przeklęte włosy. Nosi okulary, w nieco lepszym stylu niż te Pottera…  
>- Jamesa.<br>- Pardon?  
>- M- Mój mąż miał imię. James. Znasz je. Możesz go używać.<br>Snape skrzywił się, jakby znalazł właśnie cytrynę w swoim talerzu.  
>- Nieważne. Po tamtej nocy w Dolinie Godryka została mu blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na czole.<br>- Blizna? Ale - powiedziałeś, że Voldemort go nie skrzywdził.  
>- Tak było. Zostawił tylko tę bliznę, niczym jakiś znak.<br>Lily złożyła dłonie na stole, nerwowo splatając palce.  
>- Masz może jakieś jego zdjęcie?<br>- Nie kolekcjonuję zdjęć Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Zajrzyj do dowolnego Proroka, na pewno je znajdziesz. Smarkacz uwielbia światło reflektorów – warknął poirytowany.  
>Usłyszał jej cichy jęk. Kobieta poruszyła się na krześle.<br>- Mój syn? Mój Harry jest Wybrańcem? Miałam nadzieję, że nie… To on pokonał Voldemorta i zakończył wojnę?  
>- Już ci to mówiłem, Lily. Tak, to twój syn jest Wybrańcem.<br>- Czemu więc odnoszę wrażenie, że go nie lubisz?  
>- Smarkacz wygląda jak Po- James i zachowuje się jak on. Tak samo arogancki, tak samo bezczelny. Dobrze, że nie otaczała go banda idiotów, jak P- Jamesa!<br>Kobieta wstała gwałtownie i pochyliła się nad stołem.  
>- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż nienawidzisz Jamesa. Po dwudziestu latach? Dlaczego, Sev?<br>Snape nie słyszał jej pytania. Luźna koszula odsłaniała jej dekolt i zgrabne nogi. Tak bardzo chciałby jej dotknąć…  
>- Odpowiedz mi, Severus!<br>Podniósł wzrok. Lily znalazła się tuż przed nim. Była w zasięgu jego ręki. Gdyby chciał, mógłby posadzić ją sobie na kolanach. Przełknął ślinę. Zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałaby. Na szczęście żadne z nich nie miało różdżki.  
>Jej twarz była tak blisko… opanowanie się było torturą. Do diabła z tym! Pochylił się i pocałował ją. Spodziewał się, że zobaczy zaskoczenie w jej zielonych oczach – tak mówiła racjonalna część jego umysłu. Lily zrobiła krok w tył, ale nie uciekła.<br>Wziął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował ją znowu, gwałtowniej. Tym razem kobieta się nie cofnęła. Usłyszał, jak wydaje z siebie cichy okrzyk – zdumienia? Strachu? Nie obchodziło go to. Całował ją dalej – jej policzek, szczękę, jej szyję. Przycisnął się do niej, trzymał jedną rękę w jej włosach, a drugą odsunął na bok ramiączko koszuli.  
>Wsunął dłoń za jej dekolt, nie przestając całować. Lily… Lily… żywa i ciepła w jego ramionach. Drugą ręką przesunął po jej nodze. Kobieta drgnęła, kiedy dotknął jej piersi. Poczuł jej ręce na swoich nadgarstkach i jęknął z frustracją.<br>- Lily…  
>Lily oswobodziła się powoli z jego uścisku i poprawiła ubranie. Severus został w tej samej pozycji, z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy. Kobieta narzuciła na siebie płaszcz – dzięki Bogu, że leżał w pobliżu! Usiadła na krześle i czekała, aż Sev dojdzie do siebie na tyle, by mógł ją zrozumieć. Zajęło to dobrych kilka minut.<br>- Czemu nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytała cicho.  
>- Wolałaś P- Jamesa ode mnie – powiedział Snape zza kurtyny ciemnych włosów. – Nadal mnie nie chcesz – po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem!<br>Kobieta westchnęła i potarła czoło dłonią.  
>- Sev, dla ciebie minęło dwadzieścia lat, a ja się czuję tak, jakby mój mąż zginął tydzień temu! – przez twarz Severusa przebiegł skurcz bólu – Daj mi trochę czasu – powiedziała łagodniej.<p>

Cdn. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tydzień później Lily obudziły podniesione głosy. Severus kłócił się z jakimś mężczyzną. Ubrała się szybko. Żałowała, że nie ma swojej różdżki. Zeszła do jadalni. Sev i jakiś mężczyzna rozmawiali w przyległym pokoju. Drzwi były leciutko uchylone.  
>- Panie profesorze… zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że to oficjalne przesłuchanie?<br>Severus Snape skinął sztywno głową. Lily mogła dostrzec, że jego rozmówca miał na sobie szaty aurora.  
>- Dobrze – westchnięcie. – Trochę czasu zajęło mi ustalenie, czy pan żyje, a jest pan prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która może rzucić trochę światła na tę sprawę.<br>- Jaką sprawę? – zapytał lodowato Sev.  
>Mężczyzna chrząknął.<br>- Zbezczeszczono grób mojej matki…  
>- Co? - wybuchnął Severus. – Co takiego?<br>Lily zastanawiała się przez chwilę, kim była matka aurora.  
>- Przykro mi – powiedział cicho chłopak – ale to prawda. Pan jest jedynym żywym człowiekiem, który dobrze ją znał. Kto mógł to zrobić, panie profesorze?<br>- Nikt – powiedział Snape. – To znaczy, nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo, kto mógłby to zrobić.  
>- To znaczy? – auror powiedział nieco ostrzej. – Minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat… dziewiętnaście, dokładniej mówiąc.<br>Lily poczuła, że brak jej tchu. Dziewiętnaście lat. To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Czyżby spała tak głęboko, że uznano ją za zmarłą…?  
>- Lily Evans Potter nie żyje od dziewiętnastu lat – powtórzył auror. – A pan jest jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc.<br>- Idź do diabła, Potter – powiedział gwałtownie Severus.  
>- Panie profesorze…<br>- Idź stąd. Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać, Potter. A w szczególności nie o Lily.  
>Kolejne westchnięcie.<br>- W takim razie zapytam: kim jest „moja śpiąca królewna"?  
>Severus otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Lily widziała, jak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia.<br>- Nikim. Co to za bzdury, Potter? – wybuchnął wreszcie.  
>Młody auror popatrzył na niego uważnie. Wyjął zza pazuchy fiolkę.<br>- Jeśli to bzdury, sądzę, że zgodzi się pan na użycie Veritaserum. Zmodyfikowanego tak, by żadne antidota na niego nie działały…  
>Snape popatrzył na chłopaka tak, jakby ten trzymał w ręku jadowitego węża. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i nie odpowiedział.<br>- Odmawia pan?  
>Severus skinął sztywno głową.<br>- Obawiam się wobec tego, że muszę pana aresztować.  
>Snape cofnął się o pół kroku, dwa kroki, ale Harry był szybszy.<br>- Incarcerous!  
>Mistrz Eliksirów szarpnął się gwałtowanie, kiedy oplotły go szkarłatne liny. Lily zobaczyła w jego oczach… wściekłość? Widziała, jak zdołał oswobodzić jedną nogę i kopnął chłopaka… Uświadomiła sobie nagle, że ten chłopak był jej synem!<br>- Ron! – warknął jej dorosły syn.  
>Z cienia wyszedł drugi auror – rudowłosy mężczyzna w wieku stojącego obok Harry'ego… jej małego Harry'ego. Razem obezwładnili Severusa, który miotał się jak szalony. Kiedy rudzielec był już gotów do wyprowadzenia więźnia, jej syn powiedział:<br>- Ron, powiedz mojej żonie, że miała rację.  
>- Powiem – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Ale zdawało mi się, że miałeś w to nie wciągać mojej siostry…?<br>Severus zapatrzył się na obu aurorów. Lily usłyszała, jak wymawia nazwisko Weasley.  
>- Owszem – uśmiechnął się jej syn, błyskając obrączką na palcu. – Ginny. Zajmij się nim, a ja przeszukam tę ruderę– szturchnął towarzysza.<br>Lily nie mogła rozsądnie myśleć. Jej dorosły syn aresztował Severusa! Co zrobi, kiedy ją zobaczy? Ukryła się w jakimś schowku, do którego nikt od dawna nie zaglądał. Jej mały Harry był żonaty! Jeśli rudzielcem był Ron Weasley – którego pamiętała jako niemowlę w ramionach matki – to Molly musiała być w ciąży z jego siostrą, kiedy ją ostatnio widziała… w 1981 roku.  
>Słyszała kroki młodego aurora. Jej syn był bardzo dokładny przy przeszukiwaniu. Wyglądało na to, że niczego nie zarekwirował – może aurorzy puszczą Seva wolno, kiedy zrozumieją, że jest niewinny? Kroki się przybliżyły.<br>Szarpnięcie za klamkę. Przerwa. Harry znowu szarpnął, i znowu. Wreszcie drzwi ustąpiły, a jej kryjówkę zalało światło… Jej syn zaświecił różdżkę. Kobieta zmusiła się do bezruchu. Widziała z bliska jego zielone oczy, jak odbicie swoich własnych. Nagle jego ręka wystrzeliła w przód.  
>Młody auror wyciągnął ją gwałtownie na zewnątrz. Nogi nie utrzymały jej ciężaru i Lily upadła gwałtownie na podłogę. W następnej chwili Harry celował w nią różdżką, a jego oczy zwęziły się groźnie.<br>- Co tam robiłaś?  
>- Usłyszałam, że Sev się z kimś kłóci. Przestraszyłam się…<br>Mężczyzna patrzył na nią podejrzliwie.  
>- Czy zgodzisz się na użycie Veritaserum?<br>Przygryzła wargę, myśląc o Severusie, który odmówił. Skinęła głową i pozwoliła, by auror – jej syn – umieścił kilka kropel na jej języku. Mężczyzna odczekał chwilę, aż eliksir zaczął działać, a następnie spytał.  
>- Nazwisko?<br>- Lily Evans Potter.  
>Brwi jej syna powędrowały do góry.<br>- Zdaje pani sobie sprawę z tego, że to niemożliwe? To oficjalne przesłuchanie, na razie w charakterze świadka, ale…  
>- Nazywam się Lily Evans Potter – powtórzyła bez śladu wahania.<br>- Jak może to pani udowodnić?  
>- Urodziłam się 31 marca 1960 roku. Moją siostrą jest Petunia Evans Dursley. Severusa – wskazała brodą pokój przy jadalni – znam od dzieciństwa.<br>Auror przyglądał jej się nieufnie.  
>- Wobec tego niech mi pani powie, jaki jest pani patronus?<br>- Łania.  
>- Pani męża?<br>- Jeleń.  
>- Kim jest Łapa?<br>- Syriusz Black, przyjaciel mojego męża i ojciec chrzestny mojego synka. Animag, czarny pies.  
>Rysy mężczyzny odrobinę złagodniały.<br>- Dlaczego przestała pani przyjaźnić się z Severusem?  
>- Nazwał mnie… szlamą – głos jej zadrżał na tamto wspomnienie, musiała zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tego okropnego słowa.<br>- W jakich okolicznościach? – auror nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.  
>- James… uznał, że fajnie byłoby użyć na Severusie jego własnego zaklęcia. Wylewitował Seva ponad wszystkimi, głową w dół, chciał- chciał go upokorzyć. Udało mu się to. Nie… nie rzuciłam się od razu ratować Seva, a jemu… puściły nerwy.<br>Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się. Opuścił różdżkę.  
>- Kto był prawdziwym strażnikiem tajemnicy w Dolinie Godryka?<br>- Peter. P-Peter musiał nas zdradzić – inaczej V-Voldemort by nie… - nie była w stanie dokończyć, zalała się łzami.  
>- Twierdziłaś, że słyszałaś moją rozmowę z Severusem?<br>- Tak, słyszałam.  
>- Czy wiesz wobec tego, kim jestem?<br>Lily zaniemówiła. Spodziewała się tego pytania. Przełknęła ślinę, splotła nerwowo palce. Młody auror nadal czekał.  
>- Harry… - wyszeptała. – Jesteś Harry James Potter, mój syn. Wybraniec. Masz dwadzieścia lat. Severus mówił, że to ty zakończyłeś wojnę. Wyglądasz dokładnie tak, jak mówił Sev… Tylko- tylko że ja pamiętam ciebie… jako dziecko!<br>Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, ale zaraz ją cofnęła.  
>- Załóżmy, że mówisz prawdę… nawet profesor Snape nie byłby odporny na to Veritaserum… Co tu robisz?<br>- Severus mnie obudził. Mówił, że spałam przez tyle lat.  
>- Gdzie się obudziłaś?<br>- Tutaj, w jednym z pokojów. Severus musiał się mną zajmować przez dłuższy czas – wszystko było przygotowane: ubrania, osobiste drobiazgi...  
>- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz przed obudzeniem, jaką pamiętasz?<br>Wargi Lily zadrżały, kiedy usłyszała to pytanie z ust syna.  
>- V-Voldemort zabił twojego ojca… Żądał, ż-żebym się odsunęła… - kobieta nie mogła dokończyć, rozpłakała się.<br>Jej dorosły syn poklepał ją nieporadnie po plecach.  
>- Czy pamiętasz to, co działo się jeszcze wcześniej?<br>- Tak. Nie mam żadnych luk w pamięci, poza tym snem – przełknęła ślinę. – Co grozi Severusowi? Czemu go aresztowałeś?  
>Jej syn popatrzył na nią przenikliwie.<br>- Na razie potrzymamy go czterdzieści osiem godzin, dowiemy się, jaka jest jego rola w tej całej sytuacji… Wiesz może, kim jest „moja śpiąca królewna"?  
>- Nie mam pojęcia – Lily potrząsnęła głową z frustracją, za dużo się działo, za dużo pytań, na które nie znała odpowiedzi.<br>- Jesteś na razie wolna. Dla twojego własnego dobra wolałbym, żebyś nie wychodziła z domu. Póki tego jakoś nie wyjaśnimy.

Cdn. 


	9. Chapter 9

Czarna magia r9

Lily sięgnęła po różdżkę, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Tylko dwie osoby wiedziały, gdzie mieszka – Severus oraz jej syn. Uchyliła drzwi, nie zdejmując łańcucha. Powitała ją para zielonych oczu – Harry Potter w szatach aurora stał na jej progu.

Lily przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Chłopak wszedł do środka, choć nie zareagował, gdy zaproponowała mu, żeby usiadł.

- Uznaliśmy, że jesteś osobą, za którą się podajesz. Niestety, rodzi to coraz więcej pytań. Musisz ze mną odwiedzić S- Snape'a i nawiązać z nim kontakt.

- Co to znaczy „nawiązać kontakt"? – kobieta opadła na krzesło.

- To znaczy, że Snape nie chce z nami rozmawiać. Albo to, co mówi, nie ma sensu. A zanim zdecydujemy, co z nim zrobić, musimy poznać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań…

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem.

- Musisz pomóc Severusowi…

Lily po krótkim wahaniu podała mu rękę. Świat zawirował i pojawili się przed wejściem do Ministerstwa Magii. Lily oddała zaszokowanemu strażnikowi w atrium swoją różdżkę i syn poprowadził ją bocznymi, wąskimi schodami.

Na dole stała grupa aurorów, a po obu stronach korytarza widziała tymczasowe cele. Harry zaprowadził ją w stronę jednej z nich.

- Auror Potter! Dobrze, że wróciłeś! Nie mamy z nim kontaktu… Kim jest ta kobieta?

- Jego przyjaciółką. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mogła się z nim dogadać.

- Lepiej rozmawiajcie na dystans. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy znów zacznie szaleć – rzucił stojący w drzwiach strażnik.

Kiedy Lily skupiła wzrok, zobaczyła Severusa. Siedział przykuty długim łańcuchem do ściany. Miał na sobie to samo ubranie, w którym go zabrali. Kiedy dostrzegł jej syna, Sev zaczął kląć i miotać się. Harry nie okazał najmniejszego zdziwienia. Odgarnął dłonią włosy z czoła i Lily zobaczyła po raz pierwszy bliznę, o której wspominał Sev.

- Nie jestem James. Jestem Harry, jego syn – powiedział spokojnie.

- Harry? – powtórzył Severus głosem ochrypłym od krzyku.

Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie w porządku. Sev mówił tak, jakby zupełnie nie znał jej syna… Wtedy właśnie poczuła na sobie jego wzrok. Szarpnął się w łańcuchach, aż zagrzechotały.

- Lily! Lily, musisz im powiedzieć, że jestem niewinny! Ja tego nie zrobiłem!

- Czego nie zrobiłeś? O co cię oskarżają? – kobieta starała się, by jej głos brzmiał spokojnie.

- Nie wiem! Nie wiem! Powiedz im, że tego nie zrobiłem! – krzyknął znowu Severus.

Lily podświadomie zrobiła krok w tył. Ten Severus ją przerażał – te pałające oczy wbite w nią… grzechotanie łańcuchów. Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Jej dorosły syn stał tuż obok. Przełknęła ślinę.

- O co oskarżacie Severusa? – zapytała cicho.

Harry zerknął na Snape'a, po czym zaprowadził Lily bliżej krat i dalej od więźnia.

- Snape jest oskarżony o zbezczeszczenie grobu w Dolinie Godryka – zrobił pauzę – Grobu twojego i Jamesa.

Kobieta złapała się krat, by nie upaść.

- Jak to „mojego grobu"? Spałam tak długo, że uznano mnie za zmarłą?

Jej syn uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Ty nie spałaś, Lily. Dziewiętnaście lat temu Voldemort rzucił na ciebie Avada Kedavra. Zabił ciebie, co uratowało mi życie. To samo zaklęcie nie zdołało mnie zabić… tylko pozostawiło bliznę. Ciebie i Jamesa pochowano w Dolinie Godryka. Odkąd wojna się skończyła, często przychodziłem na wasz grób. – Przełknął ślinę. – Byłaś jak najbardziej martwa, Lily. A w maju Snape włamał się do grobu. Twoje ciało zniknęło. Skoro stoisz teraz przede mną żywa…

Harry nie musiał kończyć. Lily opuściła głowę na kolana i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów.

- Jesteście pewni, że to Severus?

- Kto był z tobą, kiedy się obudziłaś? Kto powiedział, że się tobą zajmował? – jej syn odpowiedział pytaniem. – Nie mamy dowodów, ale to najbardziej prawdopodobna wersja.

Kobieta zerknęła w stronę więźnia. Puściła ramię syna i podeszła z powrotem do przyjaciela.

- Coś ty zrobił, Sev? – zapytała cicho.

Severus potrząsnął głową, czarne włosy zasłoniły jego twarz.

- Nic nie zrobiłem! Nic nie zrobiłem!

- Gdzie byłeś w maju tego roku?

- W domu. Byłem zajęty.

- Odwiedziłeś może Dolinę Godryka?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Czy ja byłam w Dolinie Godryka, Sev?

Snape popatrzył na nią, jakby nie rozumiał pytania. Lily powtórzyła je jeszcze raz. Jej przyjaciel otworzył usta, zamknął je. Na twarzy wypisane miał niezdecydowanie.

- Tak. Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. Spałaś…

Lily poczuła, że ma gęsią skórkę.

– Byłam w Dolinie Godryka czy nie?

- Tak. Tam spałaś cały ten czas. Zabrałem cię. Obudziłem…

Kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko na wzmiankę o obudzeniu.

- Jesteś pewny, że spałam – a nie byłam martwa?

Na słowo „martwa" Severus zaczął się miotać w łańcuchach. Nie sposób było już kontynuować rozmowę. Harry delikatnie wyprowadził matkę z celi, z której wciąż dobiegały krzyki.

- Severus… on… on jest szalony, prawda? – kiedy usiedli w holu, Lily wypowiedziała na głos to, czego się obawiała, odkąd zaczęła rozmowę z przyjacielem w celi.

- Może nie całkiem szalony – powiedział jej syn. – To nie tak, jak z rodzicami Neville'a. Przez cały czas, kiedy z nim mieszkałaś, zachowywał się normalnie? Nie okazywał żadnych oznak szaleństwa?

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

- No właśnie. Myślę, że skoro wiemy już niemal wszystko, to nie będziemy go dłużej trzymać. Mamy dowód na… zaburzenia psychiczne, wobec tego nie bardzo możemy go skazać. Myślę, że Snape wyjdzie na wolność – pod warunkiem, że będzie miał odpowiednią opiekę.

- To znaczy? – Lily splotła nerwowo palce.

- Snape nie jest aż takim przypadkiem, żeby trzeba było go umieścić w Świętym Mungu. Gdyby się udało znaleźć specjalistę, który mógłby się zająć jego leczeniem… i gdyby był pod stałą opieką kogoś, komu ufa…

Harry zrobił pauzę, przeczesał nerwowo włosy – gestem bardzo dobrze znanym jego matce. Ileż to razy widziała, jak James tak robił.

- Na chwilę obecną taką osobą jesteś ty. Lepiej, żeby za dużo ludzi o tobie nie wiedziało, więc spróbuję się wywiedzieć o specjalistów. Może Neville mógłby mi kogoś polecić… - przerwał. – Jeśli się zgodzisz, moglibyśmy go wypuścić już jutro, pojutrze.

Lily skinęła głową.

- Zgadzam się.

Cdn.

A/N: Betowała **Nyks.**


End file.
